Twilight Princess: Rise of Ordon Village Chapter 1
While Link was riding Epona on his way home, he thought about the adventures he had just left behind. He thought about all those dungeons he went through and those monsters he had faced. Not to mention the many hardships he had went through. It was like a bad dream he had just woken up from. However there was a feeling inside him he just couldn’t shake. A feeling that said his journey wasn’t over. Suddenly Link noticed he came across his home; Ordon village. Everyone there was waiting for him. The children who returned from Kakariko Village were there, along with a couple of visitors such as Renado and Telma. Even Ilia who had just recently regained her memory was there waiting for him. Link stopped near the crowd of people and got off of his horse. He then greeted everyone and got a chance to catch up with them. Mayor Bo: Link you have no idea how grateful we are for all of your help. As a thank you we’ve decided to throw a party for you tonight! Link: Thanks but please not tonight, I’m really tired. Can you wait until tomorrow maybe? Mayor Bo: Hmm…… Talo: Aw come on Link! We’ve been planning this for a long time! I can’t wait any longer! Beth: Talo give him a break. He just got back. Talo: But… Colin: I agree. If you were Link, would you be full of energy after saving Hyrule? Talo: Well…..*sighs* fine. Mayor Bo: Very well. We’ll have the party tomorrow. The next day Link had gotten up the next morning and went about his day. He changed back into his old clothes and worked at the ranch for a few hours. He hadn’t really done anything special to get ready for the party because he didn’t have much time. As a result of this he never got the chance to take Epona home. However he helped set everything Link: Alright that should be everything so let’s… Suddenly everyone seems to feel a vibration in the ground Colin: Is this…..an earthquake? Link sees what seems to be a stampede in the distance Link: That’s not an earthquake. It was the Bulblins! They had come back to the village! Talo: Didn’t you say those guys had made peace with everyone? Link: Apparently not. Once a ruthless swine always a ruthless swine I guess Ilia: What do we do? Link: Everyone into the stable. I’ll handle this. Malo: Uh...I hate to be Johnny Rain Cloud but….the stable’s locked. Link: *Sigh* Alright just stay back. Link pulled out his sword and proceeded to take out the charging bulblin troops. He had already taken down about Twenty Bulbo’s worth of troops (one or two bulblins on each bulbo) when he had noticed King Bulblin already at the ranch, so he quickly rushed back there. Right when he had gotten there, The King had swung his axe, but Link had intercepted with his sword. They swung so quickly that sparks flew. Suddenly one of the bulblins nearby threw a smoke bomb, filling the whole ranch with smoke. Everyone coughing and gasping for air until it cleared. Link: Is everyone alright? No one’s missing? Colin: We’re all fine Beth: Yeah, everyone’s here. Link: Weird, I wonder what they….wait a minute, where’s Epona? She was missing! The bulblins had used the smoke cloud as a distraction so they could take her! Talo: They took her! Malo: Yeah I think we noticed. Ilia: I just don’t understand why they’d take her. Don’t you think he’d try and take us instead? Link: Let’s just be thankful he didn’t. But even so, It looks like I’m going to have to leave again. Ilia: Link… Link: Look, I don’t have time to debate over this. If you want Epona to come back safely, then just let me do what I have to. Ilia: Alright.... She sounded very reluctant in her response Link put his sword away and left the ranch. Meanwhile, A bulblin who had spied on the ranch after the attack had called a hawk to send a message to the king. The message said Everything is going according to plan your highness, the horse was captured. The hero will come alone to the base, and that is where we strike. However we will need some sort of decoy to make sure our troops get back on time, but I have a plan.